Bob-omb
|location = Koopa Bros. Fortress/Glitz Pit/Pit of 100 Trials/Goomba Fortress/Bowser's Snow Fort/Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla/Fort Cobalt/Redpepper Crater/Black Bowser's Castle |hp = PM: 3 TTYD: 4 SS: 7 CS: 25 |ap = PM: 1 TTYD: 2 SS: 3 CS: 16 |df = PM: 0 TTYD: 1 SS: 0 CS: 0 |wn = Fire/Explosives |wp = N/A |card =N/A |tattle = See Below}} Bob-ombs are wind-up bombs that come in many sizes and are loyal to Bowser. They attack by ramming into Mario or his partner, but if they are hit and still standing, they instead prepare to attack by exploding - this often deals more damage. If they are jumped on while ready to explode, they will instantly do so and damage the attacker. Bob-ombs are sentient and are even able talk, unlike Bullet Bills. Some say BOMB! between few words as a verbal tic. In Paper Mario, Bob-ombs are primarily found in the Koopa Bros. Fortress, and charge at Mario in battle. There are also friendly Bob-Ombs, the most notable being Bombette, who becomes one of Mario's partners. In ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'', Bob-ombs primarily appear as allies. Admiral Bobbery is the Bob-omb partner of this game, and a town called Fahr Outpost is inhabited by Bob-ombs. Enemy Bob-ombs appear as fighters in the Glitz Pit. They are called the Bob-omb Squad. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, ''Bob-ombs are occasionally fought in boss levels. They are shot out of cannons as Parabombs by Goombas in Goomba Fortress, and are used by Bowser Jr. during the boss fight on Mario's boat. Bob-ombs reappear in ''Paper Mario: Color Splash, ''along with the same attacks as Sticker Star. They are shot out of cannons in Fort Cobalt, and wander around the Redpepper Crater. Bob-ombs are also used to bust through large crates in Black Bowser's Castle. Big Bob-ombs also appear in the castle. Mario and Huey lead a normal Bob-omb to light a large one, and the resulting series of explosions destroy the room containing the Black Paint bombs. '''Tattle' Paper Mario: '''This is a Bob-omb. Bob-ombs are pretty temperamental, and they get steaming mad when you attack 'em. Max HP: 3, Attack Power: 1, Defense Power: 0 You'd better not jump on 'em when they're angry or they'll blow up in your face. In fact, stay away entirely. Attack 'em from a distance with items like Hammers. Or you could send in other things, like shells. If they attack when angry, they'll charge in and explode. So you'd better take care of them before they blow! '''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: '''That's a Bob-omb. It attacks by blowing itself up. Yeah. Reeeeeeeal smart. Max HP is 4, Attack is 2, and Defense is 1. A Bob-omb will get totally mad if you damage it. They have like, super-short fuses. When it gets mad, it'll charge and explode on its next turn. THAT attack...really hurts. Oh, and if it's mad, it'll blow up at the slightest contact. So don't attack directly! Attack it from a step away with a hammer or hit it with something hard, like a shell. Trivia * In ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, ''two more versions of enemy Bob-ombs exist. However, they ultimately went unused. * '''Ultra Bob-omb Ultra Bob-ombs would probably been stronger versions of Bob-ombs. Due to color and different eyes, Bulky Bob-ombs likely replaced them. However, this color of regular, smaller Bob-omb does exist in the game, like the shopkeeper and inn manager in Fahr Outpost and the one in Herb T.'s place in Rougeport Sewers. * Hyper Bob-Omb Due to sharing a color with Hyper enemies, it could be speculated that the would charge up their attack power and then attack. Category:Enemies Category:Bob-ombs Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Pleasant Path, Koopa Village, and Koopa Bros. Fortress Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies